Geronimo Jackson
Geronimo Jackson est un groupe dont Charlie et Hurley ont trouvé l'album dans la discothèque du Cygne. Charlie, en tant qu'expert de « tout ce qui touche à la musique », dit qu'il n'a jamais entendu parlé d'eux (Sayid non plus). Apparitions dans LOST *Locke avait un poster des Geronimo Jackson dans son casier lorsqu'il était adolescent. On peut l'apercevoir quand son professeur le sort après qu'il y a été enfermé par ses camarades. *L'officier de police sous couverture, Eddie, qui enquêtait sur Locke, portait un t-shirt avec les Geronimo Jackson dessus. Il déclara que c'était l'un des « vieux t-shirts de son père ». *L'album réapparaît à l'intérieur de la station Cygne, dans laquelle on voit Locke parcourir des albums. *Après le sauvetage des Six du vol Oceanic, lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Hurley, on aperçoit la pochette de l'album des Geronimo Jackson dans le range-CD du DJ. *Charlotte, alors qu'elle divague à cause des sauts dans le temps répétés de son esprit, dit à Juliet : « Monte le son ! J'aime les Geronimo Jackson ! » *Jin écoute Dharma Lady, une chanson des Geronimo Jackson, dans sa fourgonnette juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur Jack, Kate et Hurley qui se trouvaient à bord du vol Ajira 316. *On voit Rosie porter un t-shirt des Geronimo Jackson. *''Dharma Lady'' est entendue en fond sonore après que les nouvelles recrues DHARMA ont été photographiées. *Une affiche annonçant un concert des Geronimo Jackson est visible sur le mur de la cafétéria, aux Baraquements. Sur l'affiche se trouvent de nombreux éléments repris à Alice au pays des merveilles. Dans les podcasts *Les producteurs, Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse, semblaient suggérer que le groupe a existé. « C'est un groupe dont peu de gens ont entendu parler. Ils ont juste enregistré un album très obscur au milieu des années '70 ». * Les producteurs ont déclaré par la suite que c'était en effet un groupe, peu connu, qui a existé dans les années '70. Dans L'Expérience LOST *Une partie ce qu'on entendait quand on appelait la ligne téléphonique Hanso (maintenant fermée) était un DJ danois jouant « du rock classique des années '60 et '70, inclus un enregistrement exclusif du premier album des Geronimo Jackson, Magna Carta. ». *Dans son podcast du 26 juin 2006, DJ Dan commentait : « De toute façon, le fait est que le blog de Rachel Blake est plaisant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher quelle chanson des Geronimo Jackson la petite Suzie Cornbelt écoute quand sa mère lui manque ! ». *Dan son blog, à la rubrique « Italy 05 », Rachel se plaignait : « Vous connaissez ce morceau des Geronimo Jackson ? Ça donne "She left me on the boardwalk/With my head held in my hands..." Et bien, ça me trotte dans la tête toute la journée, encore et encore. ». *Dans le premier podcast en direct de DJ Dan du 11 août 2006, Dan a identifié Keith Strutter comme étant le guitariste et le fondateur des Geronimo Jackson et fit remarquer que le groupe précédent de Strutter était appelé Karma Imperative. Il dit aussi que Strutter a lancé les Geronimo Jackson dans les années '60. **Pendant le podcast du 7 mai de DJ Dan, un auditeur prénommé Anthony a appelé en disant que dans les années '70 sa grand-mère rejoignit un culte du nom de « KARMA Imperative », bien qu'il a probablement voulu dire « DHARMA Initiative » (Projet DHARMA) mais a simplement mal énoncé le nom. Selon le récit d'Anthony, sa grand-mère a rejoint le KARMA Imperative quand elle allait à l'Université du Michigan et a été emmenée dans un endroit inconnu dans le Pacifique Sud et n'a plus jamais été vue depuis et a été déclarée morte. *Dans son deuxième podcast en direct du 24 septembre 2006, Dan a plus ou moins concédé que l'album original du groupe, Magna Carta serait très difficile à trouver, l'appelant un « enregistrement incroyablement rare ». *En réponse à une enquête dans les notes de l'Experience LiveJournal daté du 27 septembre 2006, Javier Grillo-Marxuach a détaillé plus en détail les commentaires de DJ Dan dans son deuxième podcast : « le truc Geronimo Jackson est très obscur et dur à trouver, franchement je suis surpris que nous ayons réussi à acquérir une copie pour la série... Je pense que le DJ danois jouait en fait un bootleg ». Il a aussi confirmé que seuls Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz seraient capables d'identifier qui, parmi les membres se trouvant sur la jaquette de Magna Carta, est Keith Strutter ou qui est responsable pour l'équipe de production de LOST d'avoir obtenu une copie de l'album dans la Trappe pour utiliser dans LOST. Sur le DVD de la saison 2 Un Œuf de pâques sur le disque 4 de la saison 2 consiste en un court clip vidéo des Producteurs Superviseurs, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, détaillant l'histoire de base du groupe. Ils déclarent que c'est l'idée originale de Keith Strutter, un homme du Kentucky qui s'est enfui de chez lui dans les années '60 et a échoué à San Francisco. Les premières représentations du groupe étaient des spectacles burlesques, leur ouvrant la voie pour jouer dans des clubs tel que Avalon et le Filmore. Ils ne firent jamais la une mais enregistrèrent un seul album, Magna Carta, qui a été épuisé un certain temps. Kitsis déclare que le groupe est retourné aux oubliettes à Woodstock, New York, en 1971. Il a été mis dans LOST en hommage à un groupe mal apprécié. Spectacle Selon db.etree.org, les Geronimo Jackon se sont produits le 4 août 1969 (juste avant la sortie de l'album Magna Carta) au Hanso Pavillion à Sydney, Australie. Le commentaire sur db.etree.org indique que c'est leur dernière représentation avant une « mystérieuse séparation ». Voici le programme du spectacle : Première partie * Make Your Own Kind of Music * Tokyo Rose * Airplane * Lovelight * Polar Bears and Hand Grenades * What A Wonderful World * The Long Con's Dong * Make Your Own Kind of Music Deuxième partie * Furthur Instructions * Who The Cluck Are You * 4 8 15 16 23 42 * Dude * 4 8 15 16 23 42 * See You In Another Life Brother * I Saw A Dharma Logo On Your Ass * A Green Mr. Echo Adebisi Looking Motherfucker With A Two Pronged Crown * Our Very Own Iraqi * If That Dharma Logo Was Up Your Ass You'd Know It * 4 8 15 16 23 42,E:Island Girl Anecdotes *Le 19 janvier 2006, un site Web « fait par les fans » se trouvait à l'adresse www.geronimo-jackson.com. Il a été retiré quelques mois après. *Le titre de l'album, ''Magna Carta, est une anagramme de « Anagram act ». *Le deuxième prénom de Charlie est « Hieronymus », une variante étrangère de « Geronimo ». *Un groupe nommé Magna Carta a été fondé en 1969. *Une maison d'édition s'appelle Magna Carta Records. Questions sans réponse Liens externes * Page du groupe sur Facebook * Geronimo Jackson sur db.etree.org Base de données non-officielle gérée par des fans de:Geronimo Jackson en:Geronimo Jackson es:Geronimo Jackson it:Geronimo Jackson pt:Geronimo Jackson ru:Джеронимо Джексн Catégorie:Musique